Of Sisters and Yakitori
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Issei has come to the House of Phoenix with an incredibly important task. Will he be able to succeed in his mission, or will Raiser be having fried dragon wings for dinner?


I, Hyoudou Issei, stare at the enormous entrance to the enoooooormous building before me. Even though I've come here many times in the past, I still can't get over how insanely huge it is! It could be a castle! Maybe it is one?! It's so big, I can't even tell!

What building is it? You might be thinking "oh ho ho, Ise is at the Gremory residence" or something like that, but you'd be wrong!

Today I have come to the Phoenix estate. I actually find myself coming here quite a bit recently, since that yakitori-bastard Raiser has lately been doing really interesting things regarding the Rating Game and invites me over quite often to play around, but more importantly, this is the home of the family of my manager, Ravel...

Well, Ravel isn't just my manager. She and I are kind of... W-Well, you know?! For a while, even though she's the type who always can focus on work no matter what, when we're supposed to be working, she and I instead do things like this or even that...!

... W-W-Waaaaiiiiiiiit, I didn't mean that! I still haven't done that with Rias yet, you know!? But I'm working on iiiit! Hiiiiiii, don't judge meeeee!

Why would I be judged, you ask? Well... I mean, I've been with Rias for a few years now. My dream of being a Harem-King is actually looking possible lately, too! It was kind of awkward at first, but me and a lot of the girls of the Gremory Group are in that kind of relationship now — it's actually really thanks to Ravel that I can handle things so well.

My schedule tends to go like this: One day I belong to Rias, the next day I belong to Asia, the day after that I belong to Akeno, the day after that I belong to Koneko-chan, and so on... Of course, at night, I belong to pretty much everybody. My bed is three times the size it used to be now because so many people sleep in it, and I still usually end up on the floor! Being popular sure can be troublesome sometimes.

I don't know what I'd do without Ravel though. We're still fighting against guys like the Khaos Brigade and such, and between that, going to school in the human world, and dividing up my days between different girls,

Speaking of Ravel, for being a year younger than me, her oppai sure are amazing! They're not on the level of Rias and Akeno's oppai, but they're close enough that I don't think I would ever complain about them!

Ah, Koneko-chan is still growing though. Gya-suke sometimes complains that he's the flattest of the entire Gremory Group's girls, but of course he is, he's a booooyyyyyyyy! That Danball Vampire really needs to understand that one of these days!

Anyway, what was I talking about...?

Oh, right!

Today I've come to the Phoenix Estate with a very specific purpose in mind! I'm all by myself, and have come completely unannounced. In a way, it's actually not unlike that time when I broke in to save Rias from her engagement. Actually, it's pretty similar, considering the reason I'm here... Shit! I'm getting nervous now! I know the Phoenix brothers, Ruval and Raiser, are okay with me, but what about the rest of the familyyyyyyy!?

- By the way, did you know there was a time when I thought that Raiser was an intimidating kind of guy? Things really do change.

I guess if I really thought about it, I'd have to know that the Phoenix family must like me. They've been okay with Ravel spending time with me for all these years, and when I move on to become an independent [King], separate from Rias, I plan on having her by my side. She's the first person who's been like that, you know? Even though Asia and Xenovia plan on coming with me too, they're still a part of Rias' group — with Ravel, even though she's been included with the Gremory Group from time to time, she was always first and foremost mine.

... Gufufufufu, I actually really like the way I worded that! I can't ever say that out loud, especially not here of all places, because it would get me killed, but I like to think that me and Ravel have a special bond like that. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of Harem-King who ranks his girls — I love everyone equally! But that doesn't mean I can't differentiate between girls and our relationships, you know? It would be bad if I just said "I care about you all equally," you know? I do care about them all, but our relationships are all different too! So I have to think like that!

Of course, it's only thanks to Sensei's advice that I've gotten this far... That former-Governor geezer must have a lot of experience with harems, believe it or not! Did you know that when I first started out, I could barely handle sharing my lap with the girls? Aaaaah~ Just thinking about those days makes me kind of nostalgic.

Shit, I got sidetracked again! R-Right, the thing I'm here to do!

The servants of the House of Phoenix must be thinking I'm crazy right now, though since I'm the Underworld's famous Oppai Dragon they might already think that, walking around with my head in the clouds. Because I come here so often lately to play with Raiser or when Ravel invites me to dinner, I'm pretty much allowed here all the time, but since I wasn't invited today, they must be surprised. Still, I know where I'm going, so I just ignore them.

Finally, I reach my destination! It's the game room that I've become so familiar with! Peeking inside, I see Raiser is in a fierce battle against his older brother, Ruval. I'm not sure if I should cheer for that yakitori-bastard, since he's become my occasional rival, or cheer for his brother, because that yakitori-bastard always beats me!

"Is that... Sekiryuutei?"

"Ise-kun?"

- Ah, I've been noticed! Putting on my best smile, I head over to the two surprised brothers and exchange pleasantries with them. They don't seem to mind that I came, though they're not sure what they can do for me today. Of course they're not, I haven't made my request yet!

Once the two finish their game — Raiser lost, ha! — I bring their attention to me. I try to look serious, but since I'm the Oppai Dragon and all, I'm not sure how serious I can look when I'm not in a battle. Hopefully they'll understand me!

"Raiser-san, Ruval-san..." I start by acting polite! I need to get them on their good sides, after all, or this will end in immediate failure! They exchange looks, likely not knowing what's going on in my head — or maybe they do know!? If they do, that would make things a lot easier for me!

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothiiiiiiiiiiinggggg...!

"I-I would like your permission to date your sister, Ravel!"

I bow my head to them for extra effect. I want things to go well here, you know? Ravel is counting on me too! Damn, I can't believe I stammered at the critical moment!

Ahhhhh...! They're being quiet! Should I look up? Should I say something? Should I apologize and run away!?

No! I'm a man! I'm a man on the path of the Harem-King! I can't back down here!

... Despite saying that, I can do nothing but peek up at them hesitantly... Ehhhhhhh!? Those two roast chickens are looking at each other and grinniiiiiing!? Do you know how much stress I'm under here!?

"We were already under the impression you already were dating our little Ravel."

Ack! Straight to the point, Ruval-san! What's worse, given the kinds of things we've been doing when we should be working, he's not exactly wrong...

"And I was worried you had come here to ask me out, hahaha! After seeing you with Rias' [Knight] and Sairaorg Bael, I was starting to get the impression you were expanding your horizons for your harem!"

... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!? This, coming from the guy who's always inviting me over to his room at obscene hours to play games and do other things!? If anyone should be worried about BL stuff, it's me! Me, I tell you! And you've got it all wrong with Kiba and Sairaorg! You have it backwaaaaaaaards!

"W-Well, if you're fine with it, then I'm leaving!" I'm totally not pouting here, but seriously! I come here all serious, Ravel's been worried about what her brothers will think for weeks, and this is the reaction I get? Come on! As I stand to leave, Raiser reaches out and stops me. What do you want, you BL fried chicken!?

"... Seriously, though. Take care of Ravel. I've said it before, but I know she's in good hands with you."

I blink. I hadn't expected such a thing to come out of that guy's mouth! I... I've misjudged him!

"Of course! Ravel is an important woman in my life. I would do anything for her!"

Raiser's eyes light up dangerously at my words- To my surprise, so do Ruval-san's!? D-Did I say something wrong...?

"'Woman' you say... So your relationship has gotten that far already...?"

My eyes widen as I watch Raiser create a fireball in his hand. Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I'm in trouble now. He's serious! He's seriously serious!

"I-I'll be going then!" I try to laugh it off and back away, but Raiser just keeps getting closer... At this rate, I'm going to be roast dragon!

As I turn to the door... Ruval-san steps in front of me!? Him too!? But you were supposed to be the calm one, onii-saaaaaaaannn!

"Now now, Ise-kun, let's not be so hasty. We have much to discuss, after all."

And just like that, I'm dragged by both arms by the two Phoenix brothers, who don't seem to want to listen to a word I'm saying anymore!

I'm not ready to be fried dragon yet! Save me, Raveeeeeeeeel!


End file.
